


Haiku

by Mark432



Series: The Saga of Humans and Monsters [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Inspired by Poetry, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432
Summary: Most stories are long.Too many words in the tale.Brevity is wit.
Series: The Saga of Humans and Monsters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072622
Kudos: 1





	Haiku

**Toriel**

_A loving mother_

_Trapped within womanly pride_

_Forever aloof_

* * *

**Papyrus**

_Dutiful brother_

_Sees the best in everyone_

_Yet will never act_

* * *

**Undyne**

_Appears to be strong_

_Sees the best within herself_

_Resolve, uncertain_

* * *

**Alphys**

_Kind, yet secretive_

_Dwells on the past and future_

_May yet change the world_

* * *

**Asgore**

_Of a simple mind_

_Wishes to nurture and thrive_

_Can't help anyone_

* * *

**Sans**

_A pun, or a joke_

_No responsibilities_

_Nothing can matter_

* * *

**Flowey**

_No apologies_

_Seeks nothing, yet everything_

_Please die now, Flowey_

* * *

**Asriel**

_Loved by all but one_

_Tragic, yet rather stupid_

_No more pacifism_

* * *

**Chara**

_Lasting enigma_

_Monsters were never heroes_

_Pedestal, destroyed_

* * *

**The Fallen Child**

_Players have destroyed you_

_Powerful and imperfect_

_Who's laughing now, child?_

* * *

**Briar**

_Carefree, yet not free_

_Thief, liar, temptress, daughter_

_Hunger lies within_

* * *

**David**

_Listens to their words_

_Aids the one who controls all_

_No identity_

* * *

**Lucia**

_Hates all, loves one_

_Wants to be good, but can not_

_Fighting unto death_

* * *

**Kenneth**

_False utopia_

_The world demands a martyr_

_I will protect her_

* * *

**Sarah**

_Knight of light and hope_

_Seeks a life of contentment_

_Dreams of happiness_

* * *

**Frisk**

_Knight of time and rage_

_Suffered without their own voice_

_Everything shall burn_


End file.
